This invention relates to devices for securing or locking a sliding glass panel unit such as a sliding glass door or sliding glass window.
A variety of fastening or locking devices are known for securing sliding glass panel units in place. These devices are generally mounted in the metal, wooden or vinyl frame that extends about the perimeter of a glass window unit or a glass door unit. Some of these locking or fastening devices secure the sliding glass units to adjoining door or window frames. In other cases, the mechanism can be used to lock together or to secure together two sliding glass panel units which, at least in their unlocked state, are capable of sliding relative to each other and relative to the adjacent frame in which they are mounted.
In one common form of locking mechanism that can be used to secure together two adjacent sliding glass panels there is a mounting plate or bracket on which is pivotably mounted a handle affixed to a short shaft. On the inner end of the shaft there is mounted a locking member having a substantially semi-circular periphery with a rib extending about this periphery on one side. This locking member is capable of engaging a suitable anchor member that is mounted on the frame of an adjacent glass panel unit, typically an exterior unit. By pivoting the handle one is able to lock the two glass panel units together and prevent any sliding movement.
Despite the widespread use of the aforementioned locking devices for sliding window units, problems with these locking devices do exist. For example, they do not provide much in the way of security to the users as they can be fairly easily broken and sometimes they can be forced to release or unlock from the outside of the window. One reason for this difficulty is that the anchor mechanism for the lock is often mounted on a portion of the window frame that can be readily dislodged, thereby rendering the lock useless. Another difficulty with these locking devices is that, particularly as the window units become worn, they can permit considerable air leakage or draughts between the adjacent sliding glass panel members. To overcome this problem it may be necessary to replace or install weatherproofing strips along the window frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive locking mechanism for securing a sliding glass panel unit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism that forms a very secure and reliable connection between the sliding glass panel unit to be secured and the adjoining frame to which it is connected.
With the locking mechanism disclosed herein, it is possible to apply a pulling force to the glass panel unit so that it is drawn against the adjoining support frame. In this way it is possible to eliminate undesirable air gaps between the glass panel unit and the adjoining frame.